memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed pets
The following is a list of unnamed individual pets. Canines Amanda Rogers' dogs These three dogs were owned by Amanda Rogers. Her foster parents referred to them as "The Zoo". ( ) }} Lost puppy This puppy went missing while on the . Sito Jaxa located it while filling in as operations officer for half an hour. ( ) }} Mollie's litter Sometime prior to 2374, this litter of puppies was born to Kathryn Janeway's dog, Mollie. Mark found good homes for them, something he related in a letter to Janeway. ( ) }} Paris' dog(s) These dogs belonged to Tom Paris. In 2371, upon being asked by Captain Janeway whether he liked dogs, he replied that he did, and had always had a dog. ( ) }} Porthos' mother This beagle was Jonathan Archer's ex-girlfriend's mother's female dog Archer recalled being crazy about her, which prompted her owner to call him when the dog became pregnant. Her litter consisted of at least four males: Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and . ( ) }} Troi family dog In 2336, this dog accompanied Lwaxana Troi and her family on a picnic. Chasing after it led to Kestra Troi's subsequent death by drowning. ( ) .}} Felines Data's anti-time cats In an anti-time future, Data kept several cats as pets. ( ) , Sinbad, Sascha, Justin, Aspen, , Buffy, and Fido.}} Mark Johnson's kitten This kitten belonged to Mark Johnson. In a letter he wrote to Kathryn Janeway in 2374, he mentioned that Mollie's puppies got along well with it. ( ) }} Ariana La Forge's cat This cat belonged to Ariana La Forge. She trained it to jump into her arms on command by walking around for two months with a piece of tuna in her blouse. Geordi La Forge related the story to Data in 2370 when he was looking for advice on training Spot. ( ) }} Spot's kittens These kittens were born to Spot in 2370. Unlike their mother, they did not have the intron virus. Study of these kittens was instrumental in finding a cure. ( ) Deanna Troi's Betazoid kitten This cat belonged to Deanna Troi. It did not get along with Lwaxana Troi. ( ) }} Twelve male felines These cats lived aboard the Enterprise-D as of 2370. Data noted this when discussing Spot's pregnancy with Reginald Barclay, saying any of them had an equally likely chance of being the father of these kittens as Spot had escaped from his quarters many times. He intended to run a full DNA analysis to determine which one fathered them later. ( ) }} Tasha Yar's cat One of the few bright spots in Tasha Yar's life was finding a cat, which she attempted to protect while being chased by a rape gang on Turkana IV. ( ) Subspace mesomorph This creature was the pet of a Lyridian child. In 2375, the Think Tank invented a new scanning technology in order to locate it after it went missing. ( ) }} Jil Orra's wompat This wompat was kept as a pet by Jil Orra. In 2369, before beginning to interrogate Jean-Luc Picard again, her father cautioned her to take good care of it, as it had been recently separated from its mother. ( ) Teneebian skunk This Teneebian skunk was kept as a pet by a child living on the in 2151. ( ) }} T'Pol's sehlat A domesticated sehlat belonged to a young T'Pol. While traversing Vulcan's Forge in 2154, she recalled this to Jonathan Archer after they had just been chased by a wild sehlat. ( ) }} Martok's targ Martok had a pet targ from boyhood, which he described as "a filthy, mangy beast" but with "the heart of a warrior" nonetheless. His new wife Sirella hated the creature, so much so that upon moving into Martok's home, she left the door open for the animal to escape. Martok never saw it again. ( ) }} Worf's targ This targ was the childhood pet of Worf. Decades later, when the found itself at the edge of the known universe in 2364, this targ briefly appeared to Worf and Tasha Yar on the bridge. ( ) Category:Individual animals